


Mothers and Sons

by Lumelle



Series: When Life Gives You Reality Warpers [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy Altman finally seeks out Billy Eisenhardt outside school, he is quick to realize he knows very, very little about Billy and his family -- and not all of them are as happy to see him as Billy is. Grandfatherly opinions are a serious thing -- certainly when your crush is about to move to a private school upstate, and you do not exactly fill the entrance requirements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began this AU to counteract all the uncertainty and loss of home and family in [Some Assembly Required](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064542). As such, expect a happy ending.
> 
> This 'verse is basically a mash-up of First Class, 616 comic verse, and Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as an utter AU for all three. All the kids get to have loving families, and all the adults get to be with their loved ones, and the villains get what's coming to them but Erik isn't one.
> 
>  **Please note** the story contains mentions of homophobia and bullying as well as strong language and off-screen canon-level violence. Please read accordingly.

Now that he was actually walking down the street, this was starting to feel like a really bad idea.

Of course, he might have had the feeling earlier if he'd actually stopped to think. However, actual consideration had been the farthest thing from his mind when he'd first heard the rumors. The first time they had caught his ear had been in the morning; by lunch there had been several conflicting accounts flying through the school. However, one thing everyone agreed on. Kessler, the head bully, had been in a fight with Billy Eisenhardt, an ambulance had showed up, and now neither of them was at school.

Whatever the details were, there was only one way Teddy could imagine this going. Billy had spirit, but that was only a disadvantage when dealing with bullies. All they saw was a little guy with an attitude. Teddy had seen him with bruises far too often to think anything else.

There had been an ambulance. Billy hadn't come to school. There was nothing about this scenario that wasn't downright terrifying.

Teddy had barely paused after the last class to call his mom and tell her he'd be out a while before rushing towards Billy's house. Well, the general direction of it, anyway. He'd never actually been here; the only reason he knew the address was because Billy had suggested working there for their Biology project once, only for them to end up at Teddy's place instead due to a last-minute emergency. An emergency that, Billy had later confessed with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face, had involved his brother somehow managing to break the lock at their front door so the whole family had had to get in and out through a window until they got a lock smith called in.

The map application on his cell phone informed him he was on the correct street, now. Teddy wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this wasn't it. Instead of apartment blocks or even cozy little single-family homes, the two sides of the road were blocked with high walls, lush gardens peeking out from behind large gates. Despite the height of the walls, the large houses managed to tower over them, dark stones glaring down at him as though judging him for his intrusion. This did not look like the kind of neighborhood Billy Eisenhardt would live in, not with his worn jeans and slightly too big t-shirts with pictures of superheroes on them.

Maybe Billy had given him the wrong address, then made up the emergency so Teddy would never realize it. Teddy certainly wouldn't have blamed him; while he'd never bullied Billy, never would have, he also couldn't help being associated with that kind of guys through the basketball team. He wasn't close friends with Kessler, but they were acquaintances, and for all that Teddy hated to see Kessler and his cronies using their strength to hurt others he had never spoken up out of fear of losing his friends. It would only have been sensible of Billy not to give them a way to track him down outside of school as well.

His cell phone beeped, informing him that he had reached his destination. Turning toward the gate of this particular house, Teddy saw what he could only call a manor, even bigger and more luxurious than some of the others lining the streets. However, unlike the stately gardens and perfect lawns, this place looked more… lived. There were two bikes next to the porch, one of them knocked over on the ground, and Teddy spotted a soccer ball forgotten next to a colorful flower bench that looked not too different from the flower box his mother toiled over on the balcony. The wrought iron gate, though large and imposing, wasn't even closed; it was slightly ajar, enough for someone to walk right in.

Wondering if he should ring the bell or something, Teddy glanced at the button and speaker embedded in the wall next to the gate. He blinked as he saw the plaque fastened above the speaker.

Eisenhardt. Well, perhaps he wasn't that far off after all.

He pressed the button, but heard nothing. After waiting for a moment, he hesitantly walked through the half-open gate. At least someone had to be home; he doubted they'd have left the gate open like that if they were all out.

Walking up the stairs to the front door, Teddy steeled his resolve. He just needed to find out how Billy was, that was all. Just to make sure he was fine.

Or at least as close to fine as he ever was after dealing with Kessler.

There was no doorbell in sight, so instead Teddy knocked on the door, hoping he would be heard. Mere moments later the door was opened, almost startling him with the quick response. Obviously someone must have been passing the door just then.

"Ah, good afternoon, I —" Teddy failed to finish his sentence. The person at the door was Billy, except he wasn't Billy. The features, height, build, all were the exact same; however, unlike Billy's raven hair and dark eyes, his hair was white and eyes a shiny shade of silver. He could only presume this was Billy's brother.

At seeing him, the almost-Billy raised his eyebrows, a sneer on his face. "And who the hell are you?"

"Uh. Excuse me." Teddy blinked. What'd he done to deserve such treatment? "I, I'm here to see Billy? We're partners for a Biology project." Which was true, technically, except the project had been over a month ago.

"Oi, Billy!" The boy turned to shout over his shoulder somewhere into the house. Behind him Teddy could see a huge entrance hall, except it was just as messy as the tiny hall he and his mother had. "There's a jock at the door asking for you! Should I kick his ass or do you want to do the honors?"

Well, that was anything but promising. Nevertheless, Teddy's dying hopes were replaced with relief as he heard the faint sound of Billy's voice, not loud but unmistakably him. At least he definitely wasn't in the hospital. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, some big blond guy! Says you're partners in Biology. That ring any bells?" He glanced at Teddy, then turned back inside. "Lots of earrings?"

Teddy tried his best not to fidget as the silver gaze returned to him again, clearly disapproving. Apparently his association with bullies ran even further than his reputation among those who actually knew his social circle. Not that he could blame Billy's brother for being suspicious of him if he knew anything of what Billy had to suffer at school.

"What?" Billy's voice got closer now, footsteps approaching before he finally came into sight. His eyes widened as they met Teddy. "Teddy? Teddy Altman?"

"Um, hi." The urge to fidget was even worse now, though he tried to control himself by focusing on Billy for now. It was somewhat disconcerting to look at him like this. Billy had never been the type to tan, from what Teddy could tell from his longing gazes from afar for the last year or so, but now he looked even paler than usual, dark rings around his eyes. His hair was a mess, and his t-shirt was rumpled in a way that made Teddy suspect he had slept in it.

Okay, Altman, absolutely no thinking of Billy sleeping in that t-shirt. No need to make this even more horrendously awkward than it already is.

"What are you doing here?" At least Billy sounded more confused than hostile. That was an improvement over his brother, certainly.

"There — there were some rumors going around the school." Teddy bit his lip. Now that he was standing here, he was actually starting to feel like a stalker. "That something happened with you and Kessler. I — I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Still in one piece and everything." Billy's lips twitched, though it wasn't a very happy smile. "It's Kessler you should worry about, if anyone."

Teddy blinked. That was not exactly what he'd expected. Before he could say anything, though, Billy's brother did so.

"Oh, don't you fucking dare say that! That bastard got better than he deserved, and don't you dare blame yourself or some shit like that!"

"It's my fault, Tommy. He's an asshole, yes, but what if I'd hurt someone who didn't deserve it?"

"I think I'm missing something here." Though he was getting the creeping feeling that something was very, very wrong here. "Do you mean… the one who's in hospital is Kessler?"

Billy exchanged looks with his brother, then sighed. "Come on in. I suppose since you came all this way, I could at least give you an explanation. No, Tommy," he added as his brother opened his mouth to protest. "You're not allowed to try to threaten Teddy. Yeah, he's a jock, but he's never hurt me."

"Fine." The brother, Tommy, stepped out of the doorway to let Teddy in at last. "But one wrong move, and I'm kicking him out the nearest window."

"Just go and get some coke, okay?" Billy sighed. "You know mom would kill us if we invited someone in without actually offering them anything."

"Correction: You're the one who invited him in. But fine." And then, all of a sudden, he wasn't there.

Billy sighed again as Teddy stared at where his brother had been moments before. "Great. Because obviously there wasn't enough to explain already."

"So, uh." Teddy stepped in, closing the door behind himself before following Billy further into the house. The furniture was all ridiculously grand and expensive, but it was contrasted with cheap little decorations and photographs of the family peppered around. The living room Billy led him to was more of the same; the ceiling was high and the couch huge, but there were comic books strewn on the floor and a single shoe forgotten in the middle of a plush carpet. "Your brother… is he a mutant?" Because that was the only way that disappearance made any sense.

"Got it in one." Billy indicated for him to sit on the couch before settling down on another one himself. "He manifested almost a year ago and has been getting in trouble since. The worst of it was when he blew up his school."

"Wait." Surely he hadn't heard right. "He blew up his school?"

"Well, yeah." Billy squirmed a bit. "I mean, nobody was inside or anything, there were no casualties or anything like that. He got kicked out, of course, but he's just happy about that. He was getting bored even before his speed kicked in."

"Speed." Well, that explained the sudden disappearance. "I did wonder how he answered the door so quickly."

"He always wanted to race me even as kids. Now he just wins every single time." Billy tilted his head now, a strand of messy hair falling over his forehead. Teddy's hand itched to reach over to brush it away.

"So." The reason he'd come here. Focus, Altman. "The thing with you and Kessler?"

"…Tommy manifested a year ago. It's probably just appropriate that I wasn't quite as fast." Billy looked aside, not meeting Teddy's gaze. "He was… he was bullying someone else. I interfered… he was going to punch me, but, well, my powers decided to show up at last." Now he looked at Teddy, and he could have sworn there was a spark of blue dancing in his eyes. "They say I fried up his brain."

"Fried up his brain?" That… didn't sound good.

"Yeah. With… electricity's the closest thing to call it, I guess." And again the squirming. It made Teddy's heart clench to see Billy being so uncomfortable. "He survived, but the doctors said it was only barely."

"Oh. Wow." Teddy blinked. All this was definitely not what he'd expected.

"Yeah." Billy sighed. "So, you can just go back to school and tell everyone that the Jewish gay geek is a filthy mutie as well."

"Why would I do that?"

Now, it was Billy who blinked. "Well, why else would you have come here? You wanted to know what happened, right?"

"Right. Because I was worried about you." Teddy shook his head. "Whatever Kessler got, he deserved every bit of it. What I'm interested in is whether you're all right."

"…Why?" There was a tone of actual wonder in Billy's voice. Somehow, that hurt Teddy like a physical blow. He knew he hadn't defended Billy when he should have, but at least he'd thought he had been friendly enough during the project they'd been paired up to do.

"I like you. Certainly more than I like Kessler." Teddy tried to sound as convincing as he could. It wasn't right that Billy found it so astonishing that someone might actually want him to be all right.

"From what I heard, the guy's not exactly very likable." And here was Tommy again, appearing in a blur of movement, dumping a few cans of coke on the table between the couches. He then snatched one and hopped on the other couch next to Billy. While he slouched on the couch in a relaxed manner, the way his eyes bore into Teddy made it very clear he was standing guard.

"I don't know. His cronies seem to like him well enough." Billy shrugged, taking another can and opening it with a hiss. "Not that I'm going to have to deal with any of them anymore."

"Oh? Do you think they'll be afraid of you?"

"Irrelevant, considering he's not going back." Tommy took a sip of his drink, as though he hadn't just dropped a total bomb.

"What? You mean… you're not coming back to school?"

"I… I can't." Billy tucked his feet underneath himself as though to make himself smaller. "Mom and Dad don't want me going back no matter what. I don't think they ever quite realized before just how bad it was."

"That's your own fault for hiding it from them." Tommy pointed an accusing finger at him. "And it doesn't matter anyway because the school's full of shitheads."

"Tommy, don't." Billy sighed. "But, yeah. The school isn't entirely keen on taking me back, either. Kessler's parents are actually accusing me of attempted murder. Thankfully I didn't fry the security camera so it's all on record, and granddad's got some of the best lawyers in the country, so I shouldn't get in any actual trouble, but… yeah. I really don't think I'll be coming back to school."

"I'm sorry." The words fell out before Teddy could stop them. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd…"

"Don't apologize." Billy shook his head, then picked up the unopened can of coke and tossed it at Teddy. "It's not your fault that the friend of your friend happens to be a bully. You've never hurt me, that's good enough for me."

"It shouldn't be, though." Teddy opened the can dutifully, taking a small sip. "But… if you're not coming back to school, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, he's got options." Teddy vanished for a moment, and then he was sitting there again with a remote in his free hand, pointing it at the TV. It blared into life with news about an Avengers mission downtown. "He can either become a homeschool kid like yours truly, or go off to granddad's grand old school for society's rejects."

"If Mom heard you say that, you'd be doing dishes without powers for the next year." Billy nudged his brother, though his eyes wandered off to the TV for a second as well.

"Yeah, well, good thing she's at work, isn't it?"

"Work?" Teddy frowned. "I thought you said she's a housewife?" At least he vaguely remembered discussing that while they were working on their project, after Teddy had mentioned his own mother being busy at work.

"She is. She just does occasional gigs now and then to stay in practice. She's a magician," Billy added at Teddy's questioning glance. "Sometimes dad jokes that's why the two of us behave like we learned our manners from a circus."

"Please. If we can fake it enough to pass granddad's inspection, that's good enough for me." Tommy shrugged and looked at Teddy. "Granddad and grandpa have this posh private school for young mutants upstate. They've been bugging us to go there ever since my powers manifested, but Billy didn't want to go without powers and I couldn't exactly leave baby brother here to get beaten up all on his own."

"Don't make it sound like I was being unreasonable. It's a school for mutants; it would've been horrible trying to fit in with everyone knowing the only reason I'm there is because I'm the professor's grandkid."

"Yeah, well, that's not a problem anymore, is it?" Tommy waved his can in the air, a few drops of coke falling on the couch. He didn't seem to care. "Now you've got powers, problem solved, we can both go upstate and never deal with another idiotic jock beating you up again."

The thought of Billy going somewhere far, somewhere out of his reach, made Teddy freeze. Nevertheless, he managed to force a sort of a half-smile on his face. "You should go," he heard himself saying. "That way you can learn more about your powers, right?"

Tommy snorted. "Typical. The main thing you're worried about is teaching him not to hurt others. Because every mutant is a ticking timebomb, right?"

"That's not what I meant." Though it didn't surprise him Tommy would understand it in the worst possible way. "It's obvious he doesn't like hurting other people by accident. In that case, wouldn't it be for the best for him to learn control so he doesn't have to be afraid of that?"

"What would you know about any of that?" Tommy snapped despite Billy's attempts to stop him. "You fucking hypocrite. You've never had to worry about what people are going to think if you as much as look at them funny."

"Tommy, that's not —"

"Fuck no, Billy. I'm not going to sit here and listen to him spout some crap about how you need to learn control for your own sake." Tommy was on his feet now, leaning over the coffee table. "You know what? I'm glad he didn't have that control yet. I'm glad that asshole got exactly what was coming to him. For all the shit he's put Billy and others through, he'd be getting off easy if he stayed a fucking vegetable for the rest of his life! And you, you can keep your nose out of things you don't understand."

"Except I do." Teddy's voice was quiet; even in this situation, it wasn't easy for him to force the words out. "I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Billy's eyes widened slightly. "Teddy?"

"I know all about the need for control, and the fears, and wanting to belong and wanting to be yourself and knowing those two can't coincide." Teddy drew a deep breath. "You know why I never spoke up? Besides wanting to keep what little friends I'd managed to win?"

Billy shook his head, not saying anything. However, his eyes were locked on Teddy, never wavering.

"It's because Greg knows." And now, there were going to be two more people who knew. "Greg knows about me. What I am, what I can do. I told him because I wanted him to be my friend, wanted him to like me. And if I turned against him and his friends now, everyone would know."

"So what's this big secret of yours?" Tommy snorted, obviously not taking him seriously. "That you're actually left-handed and like needlepoint?"

"No." It wasn't easy, doing this when he knew there were two pairs of eyes locked on him. It wasn't easy, but right now, he needed to do this, needed to show them. Needed Billy to know that he understood. "That I'm a shapeshifter."

Both of the brothers' eyes widened as they watched Teddy's features morphing, shifting, turning into something else entirely. He took their own features, almost to make a point, shifted his hair to red and his eyes to green, just to show he could. When he was done, he looked at them, one after another. The disbelief was gone, that at least was certain.

"You — are you a mutant, too?" Billy blurted. "How is that…"

"I don't know. It's… I've always been able to do it to a degree." Teddy shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the different way his body behaved with this smaller build, so unfamiliar and strange. "It wasn't until the last couple of years or so that I've been able to do big changes, or keep them long enough to actually make them part of my actual form. Like, I've always been tall, but I used to be a pretty scrawny kid. Then I wanted to fit in, and… well. I told everyone I grew bigger over the summer, and that's true. They just didn't know it happened over two days or so."

"So, what? You can turn into anyone you want?" Tommy narrowed his eyes in something akin to suspicion.

"More or less, yeah. I've got a couple of forms that feel more like me, and I usually turn back into one of those if I lose focus badly or fall asleep or something, but when I'm making an effort… yeah. Appearance, build, voice, everything."

"Wow." And now, there was actual, genuine impression in Tommy's voice instead of the doubt and suspicion that had tainted it until now. "That's actually kind of cool."

"So that's why you never said anything?" Billy asked. "So they wouldn't tell everyone that you're not an ordinary human."

"That's part of it, yeah." Teddy hesitated for a bit, not sure how to put this and not exactly eager to say it in front of Tommy's watchful eyes, but he'd come this far already. "Also… I was worried that if I defended you, they'd figure out the other thing."

"What other thing?"

Teddy met Billy's eye with all his will, not letting himself look away. "That I like you."

"Wait." Billy stared at him. "You mean you are…"

"Gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide? Yeah, I'm afraid so."

For a moment, Billy was silent. Then, suddenly, he started… laughing? "Did you," he managed to wheeze between puffs of laughter, "did you actually just quote Good Omens?"

"I might have." Teddy gave him a bashful grin. "I may have forgotten to mention I'm also a total geek."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." Billy grinned back at him, and it was such a good change from his previous looks of disbelief at someone actually caring about him that it made Teddy ache. "Wait. Did you actually say you like me?"

"I did also mean it, if you were wondering." Teddy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I… think you're brilliant, actually. Have for a while now. I'm just sorry I never told you before."

"Yes, well, given the circumstances, I can't exactly blame you." Billy paused, fiddling with the can in his hand. "Um. Would it be bad if I told you I kind of like you, too?"

Teddy had to fight to keep breathing. "Only if it wasn't true."

"And if it was?"

"Then I suppose I'd have to ask you if you'd like to go out some time. You know, when you're feeling better."

"Right." Billy smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. "Say, there's this comic book store I totally love. How about we check it out together on Saturday?"

Not even Tommy's exaggerated gagging and annoying comments could ruin Teddy's mood after that. He bade his goodbyes not long after, but he felt almost like skipping as he made his way back to the front door, finally shifting back to his own appearance.

This wasn't real. This couldn't possibly be real, he just couldn't be so lucky that Billy knew what he was, accepted it without a problem, and actually liked him back. Pretty soon he would run into something that proved he was asleep having the weirdest dream ever, and then he would have to wake up and everything would be in ruins, but for now, he was planning to enjoy his dream. He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he was humming a little tune under his breath as he opened the front door to go out.

There were two men right in front of the door, a tall, silver-haired man with piercing eyes and a bald man in a wheelchair.

Well, this just wasn't fair at all. He'd hoped to at least get out of the door before the dream revealed its impossibility.

"I do assure you we're quite possible, my dear child," said the bald man, and oh damn Charles Xavier was in his dream and talking to him. "Now, would you be so kind as to step aside? I believe we have quite a few things to discuss with dear Thomas and William."

Right. Absolutely, definitely a dream.

Especially the part where Magneto's eyes drilling into him over the Professor's head looked exactly the same as Tommy's had as he glared at Teddy in suspicion.


	2. Kindly Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik gets tasked with talking with Billy. It goes somewhat better than he might have expected. (He never promised not to be cruel, though.)

"Erik?" Charles's voice brought Erik's attention back to him from where he had been watching the strange boy making his very quick way down the driveway. "Something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He shook his head. "Just wondering who that was."

"An acquaintance of William's, it seems. He was here to make sure William was all right after the incident." At Erik's sharp gaze, Charles sighed. "Please, Erik, you know I wouldn't go looking for answers in his head uninvited. However, it would have been quite difficult for me to avoid picking up on the multitude of thoughts right at the surface."

"I know." And he did know; Charles had always been very particular about the ethics of his powers. "I'm just wondering why we've never even heard of the boy before if he is so very concerned."

"Perhaps that should be one of the topics we are to discuss with the boys, then." Charles motioned towards the stairs. "Could you?"

"Of course." There was a ramp to the side, of course, but it was simply easier to float the wheelchair up the stairs, carrying Charles with it. Erik walked up after him just as Charles reached to knock on the door.

As usual, Charles had barely managed to knock as the door was opened. "Did you forget something?" Tommy asked, then blinked, likely surprised as he didn't find the blond boy behind the door. "Oh. You."

"Indeed, it's us." Charles smiled at him. "You mind if we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Tommy opened the door wider to let Charles roll past. "The folks aren't here, though. Avengers business."

"Yes, it's on the news right now." And he still didn't like the idea of his children risking themselves to protect humans, but that was an old argument he had lost by the time Pietro had signed up as a permanent member of the team. At least he had managed to convince Charles that there was no reason to involve their students in such battles.

"Right." Tommy closed the door after Erik had followed Charles in. "So what are you doing here, then? We're not young enough to need babysitting."

"I think you know perfectly well why we are here, Thomas." Charles seemed unfazed by Tommy's usual attitude. "Where is William? We'd really rather you two both be there."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." Tommy shrugged. "Apparently he used up all his energy trying to look pretty for the big guy. Soon as Altman walked out, he headed to his room."

"Trying to look pretty?" Erik echoed. "And why would he do that?"

"Because he's had a crush on the guy for ages? Which is apparently mutual, by the way. Almost melted my teeth right off, those two."

"Really?" Charles smiled, as though he hadn't known all along. He always knew. "The two are fond of each other?"

"Judging by the fact they agreed on a date? I'm pretty sure, yeah." Tommy snorted. "Which also means he's probably not going to be too eager to move upstate, just so you know. Because obviously that's what you're here for."

"Not the sole reason, but it is one of our desired topics, yes." Charles paused. "Is this boy a mutant, too?"

"Well, he's not pure human, that's for sure." Tommy leaned against the wall. "He's a shapeshifter, about as good as Aunt Raven. If he's not a mutant, I'd damn well like to know what he is."

"We will keep that in mind." Charles glanced at him, now. "Erik? Would you go and speak with William?"

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not entirely sure I'm the best man for the job."

"Please, Erik. You can talk to him better than you would have us believe." In their minds alone, he added, 'Besides, I believe he would appreciate the view of another who has hurt others in a moment of distress.'

Erik's eyebrows only climbed higher. 'Are you sure that is wise?'

Charles nodded quietly. 'You know he trusts you, and honesty will certainly not hurt our cause. Besides, it would do well for him to realize he is not a bad man simply because his powers came to his protection.'

'And you think I'm a good example of someone who is not a bad man?'

'More so than you even realize, my love.'

"You're talking in your heads, aren't you?" Right, Tommy was still there. "I'm pretty sure that is supposed to be impolite."

"Ah, I do apologize. I was merely trying to convince Erik."

"Right." Erik sighed. "I'll go talk with him. He's in his room, then?"

"Well, it's where he was heading when I last heard, so you might want to look in there." Tommy shrugged. "So, are you going to expect me to be a good host or something, or can I get back to the TV? I should probably keep an eye on the senior citizens."

"Oh, I'd love to accompany you on that watch. It has been a while since I've had Wanda in action."

No sooner had Charles said this that Tommy disappeared into the living room. Charles gave Erik a meaningful look that did not require any thoughts to explain. With a sigh and a nod, Erik headed upstairs.

It had been a while since he had been to Billy's room, but it was easy enough to recognize; Tommy wasn't exactly likely to tape fantasy book quotes on his door. Erik paused behind the door, gathering his thoughts before knocking.

"William?" he called out. "May I come in?"

There was the sound of movement within, and then the door was opened. "Grandpa?" Billy blinked. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you, actually. Surely it is not that much of a surprise?"

"I suppose not." Billy stepped aside. "You want to come in?"

"Certainly." Erik walked into Billy's room. The rooms were full of comic book posters, with the books themselves filling up a wall's worth of bookshelves. At Billy's indication he sat down in the chair in front of his desk, Billy himself taking a seat at his bed.

"Is Granddad here too?"

"When can he resist the urge to stick his nose into everything?" Erik snorted. "He is downstairs with your brother, watching the news report about the Avengers."

"Right." Billy swallowed. "It's been a while since mom last went out. Tommy's… worried."

"Not that he'd admit it, of course." The boy took after Erik far too much for that. "She will be fine. Pietro would allow nothing else."

"I know. Dad wouldn't, either." Billy gave him a wan smile. "Doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking when they're doing something dangerous, though."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Even though Charles was never, ever allowed to mention to any living soul just how fervently he had followed the situation the first time Pietro took on a mission.

"I guess you would." Billy fidgeted a bit. "…It has to be pretty scary for you, too."

"In ways you might understand some day." He rather hoped Billy would, however terrifying it could be, for all the good that came with it. "…How are you, yourself?"

Billy blinked. "Me? Um. I'm… fine?"

"Then can you try to make that a little less like a question?" Erik sighed. "It… I know this isn't easy for you." For all that they had been all but certain that Billy would indeed get his powers sooner or later, none of them had ever wished for it to happen like this.

"Can't say it is, no." Billy bit his lip. "I… what was it like for you? Getting your powers, I mean?"

"Well, for one thing, mine showed up in rather more distressing circumstances." Erik sighed. "I was younger than you, too. As you might recall, I… my childhood had aspects I hope you will never truly understand."

"Right." Billy looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's quite enough that I lived through the pains of my life; there is no reason for you to contemplate them." Erik paused. "As far as my powers themselves, it… it felt like I had finally found something that should have been there all along. Yet, at the same time, I was terrified."

"You?" Billy blinked. "How could you be afraid?"

"Oh, I was, believe me." And this was something he had never admitted even to Charles, not in as many words. "Terrified of what I was, of what I could do. Of powers I could not control or understand. Unlike you, I didn't even know that mutants existed. All I knew was that I had a power, and I could not even use it to save those I loved."

"I'm sorry." And again with the unnecessary apologies.

"I have already told you not to be." Erik shook his head. "I have achieved a great many things, both with my power and without it. There have even been times when I have wished I did not have it."

"But… isn't it how you survived?" Billy looked up at him, now, confusion all over his face. "I mean… at the camps."

"Most likely I would not have survived had I not been a mutant, that's true. However, there are also things I might not have lost, had I been but a human."

"Things like what?" Billy frowned.

Well. He supposed the boys were old enough to know. And Charles had said it might help Billy to hear about his experiences. "Like Anya, and Magda."

"Magda? You mean grandmother?" And that was all she was to them, all she would ever be — a name, barely remembered, from somewhere long in the past.

"My wife, yes. And Anya… Anya was our first child." Erik closed his eyes, not willing to show the pain in his eyes just yet. "She… died in a fire. I could not save her; not because I did not want to, or did not try to, but because there were people who would not allow me to, simply because they were too afraid."

"Because you were a mutant." Billy did not bother to make it a question.

"Yes." Erik furrowed his brows. It was still not easy, recalling that, however long had passed. "I… lashed out at them. I will not give you the full tale, but suffice to say, it was terrifying enough that Magda fled from me."

"She left you?" Billy's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. I… did not find her again." Erik paused. "When I looked for her, all I found was a grave on the mountainside… and the two babies she left behind."

"Mom and Uncle."

"That was them, yes." Erik looked at his grandson, now, a serious look that did not waver. "I swore then that I would do everything I could to keep them safe. And when you were born, I renewed my promise."

"Grandpa…" Billy trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I will not lie to you and say it is always easy or even pleasant, having powers beyond those of ordinary people. I will not tell you that you have nothing to fear, that everything will always be all right." He drew a deep breath. "However, what I can tell you is that it is a gift, not a curse. One you may choose to hide, if that is what you prefer, but a gift nonetheless."

"I already hurt someone, though." And there was the heart of the matter, wasn't it.

"William." He did his best not to sound too stern. "Do you think I am an evil man?"

"Of course not." The answer came faster than Erik might have even expected, one of loyalty and love rather than sensible thought. But then, he supposed it could be forgiven in this situation.

"I have hurt people, though. Numerous people, in worse ways than you might imagine. And I did it willingly. In revenge, yes, for wrongs they had inflicted upon me, but that does not change the fact that I chose to use my powers to bring others to harm."

"You are still not evil, though," Billy murmured. "I know you aren't."

"And yet you think ill of yourself for something you only did in your own defense, and never on purpose."

"That's different, though." And the stubbornness was certainly from him, yes, Charles, he was well aware thank you.

"How is it different? You did not harm that boy on purpose; it was your power coming to your aid, to defend yourself and others from him. And from what I have heard, you did nothing he did not deserve." Which was probably a bit more vengeful than what Charles would have liked him to tell the boy, but it seemed true enough for him. "He will recover, you know; the doctors and Charles all agree. You haven't done any permanent damage. If anything, what you have accomplished is make him think again before he hurts anyone else again."

"I highly doubt that," Billy murmured. "His kind never learn."

"That may be so." And he had seen plenty of that kind in his time, hadn't he. "Even so, you are not evil, not even bad. There is nothing wrong with protecting yourself or others. You do not deserve to be hurt, no matter what you are and what you do, and I hope you will never let anyone tell you otherwise." His lips twitched. "And if you ever start to doubt that, just remember you have a long way to go before you get anywhere near the amount of sins I have committed, yet you seem to think I am not evil."

"Right." Billy paused. "Thanks."

"I wouldn't be much use as a grandfather if I didn't sometimes take the chance to remind you that you still have a lot to learn, now would I?"

Billy actually managed a chuckle at that. "Well, you might, but I think we'd all start to wonder what was wrong with you."

"Indeed." He gave a strategic pause. "So. Who was this young man we saw leaving the house?"

The sound Billy made was probably best described as a squeak. "What?"

"This friend of yours. Altman, I think Tommy said his name was. He was just coming out of the house as Charles and I arrived."

"What about him?" And now shifty eyes. Erik had no idea how the boy had ever imagined he could hide anything as major as his preference for men from his family.

"Oh, nothing important." For now, anyway. "Your brother just mentioned some things that seemed quite interesting." He let Billy gape for another moment before adding, "Such as the fact that he is apparently a mutant?"

"He is?" Billy blinked, then flushed. "Uh. Right. Of course he is. Um. At least he thinks he is?"

"Well, there aren't many other kinds of shapeshifters out there." Erik inclined his head to the side. "Perhaps Charles should visit his parents to discuss this. A fledgling shifter would certainly benefit from some instruction, and you know Raven would love to see another with her skill set."

"Uh. Right. Of course." Billy took on a look of relief. Erik let it linger for a moment before making his next strike. He might not consider himself evil, but he had never claimed not to be cruel.

"After all," his tone was so light and utterly uncharacteristic that Billy likely saw his doom coming from miles away, "it would be quite the unfortunate situation if you had to choose between the school and your boyfriend."

"Grandpa!" Billy splurted, sounding shocked. "He's — he's not my boyfriend!"

"Is he not, now?" Erik gave him a mild look. "Then how would you describe him? Tommy did mention you are going on a date with him."

"Yes. As in, we're going on a date, the first one, in the future. That's hardly enough basis to call him my boyfriend."

"Would you like to call him that?" As Billy hesitated, Erik couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take that flush of yours as a yes."

"I hate you." Please. Both his grandsons adored him far more than they should have.

"Of course you do." Erik snorted. "Now, how about we go downstairs? I'm sure Charles would like to speak with you as well."

"About what? More bothering about my imaginary boyfriend?" And yet Billy stood up as Erik did. Such obedient boys.

"Well, we are quite hoping to see the two of you in Westchester soon." Erik allowed himself a smile. "That, and Charles thought you might like to hear the lawyers have come to the conclusion you were only protecting yourself and pressing charges against you would be at best ridiculous and at worst discriminatory."

"Already?" Billy blinked. "That was fast."

"Yes, well, Charles employs some of the best lawyers in the country, and they are very well acquaintanced with the minutiae of the laws concerning mutants. As you might imagine, you are not the first mutant whose powers came in as a matter of self-defense against a tormentor."

"Yeah, I guess not." Billy paused on his way to the door. "…I know you said you won't tell me everything will be all right… but will this, at least?"

"I'm assuming you mean the situation with this particular incident, right?" As Billy nodded, Erik patted him on the shoulder. "That much I can definitely promise you."

"Thanks." Billy drew a deep breath. "So. Will you and Granddad go and talk with Teddy?"

"I'm assuming that's the name of your young man."

"He is not —"

"I know, I know," Erik interrupted him. "Allow an old man his teasing at least and I promise not to threaten him too horribly against the foolishness of ever causing any harm to you or your heart." At Billy's frown, he rolled his eyes. "Of course we will talk with him, or his parents, rather. And if he is indeed a mutant, we will invite him to the school."

They did, later, though there was not much talk at all. They had barely introduced themselves as Charles seems to pick up something so strong Mrs. Altman couldn't stop it from pouring out of her mind, and then there was some mental conversation Erik was not privy to. In the end his slight annoyance got countered with the first words spoken aloud since Charles's greeting. They would take Teddy to the school, and Raven would be delighted to do what she could to instruct him in the fine points of changing his shape, and they absolutely, definitely would make sure he was safe from any and all threats that might otherwise come to him.

Erik never told Billy such details, nor did he tell Billy about the way Charles had clung to his hand, the only outward sign that he might have been affected somehow by his silent conversation, or the short explanation he gave Erik once they left. In fact, he told Billy precisely nothing of either the conversation or its outcome. Let it be a surprise.

He never did claim not to be cruel, after all.


	3. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Tommy arrive at the school, and are greeted by an unexpected person. Billy's family has a bad habit of teasing, but he can survive it all for Teddy's sake. Raven, however, is not quite as convinced that everything will turn out for the best.

To say that Billy had been at the mansion before would have been, while perfectly true, also something of an accomplishment in the fine art of understatement.

It was not a second home, not precisely, but it came close enough. There were so many summers he and Tommy had spent running around the Manor grounds, holidays and vacations and just occasional visits to see the grandparents, brief afternoons and stretches of weeks at a time. He knew every last nook and cranny, every inch of the vast grounds, and could have probably made his way around with his eyes closed.

Even so, standing in front of the main door now, he felt more nervous than perhaps ever in his life.

Tommy didn't seem to notice his discomfort, or perhaps he was just choosing to ignore it. He had already made a run around the grounds to see if everything was like he remembered from their visit a few months ago, and then returned to talk Billy's ear off. He probably would have already burst right through the door if Uncle Pietro hadn't left them here before speeding off, winking and reminding them to do things properly, just remember it now, you're here as students and not as visitors and you should at least wait until someone comes to welcome you. Which of course did not do much to ease Billy's discomfort. Way to take away even the least bit of familiarity.

The door opened, and Tommy spun around, ready to rush past whoever was standing there to welcome them. Instead, he stood still, staring. Billy couldn't blame him, not the least because he was too busy staring himself to think of such things.

"Teddy?" Billy managed to get out. "You — why are you here?"

"Uh. I just got here yesterday, myself." Teddy gave them a sheepish grin. "I wanted to tell you, but apparently the adults thought it'd be fun to make it a surprise."

"Well, that definitely worked." Tommy shook his head. "If the dork had had any idea, I would have heard all about it."

"I didn't know until a couple of days ago, myself. Apparently your granddad visited mom and talked with her about the school." Teddy paused. "Also, can I just say I'm still not entirely over the fact your granddad is Professor X?"

"Eh, you get used to it." Tommy shrugged. "Besides, technically he's our step-granddad."

"Teddy?" And here he was, being so very intelligent again. "You're going to school here?"

"So it seems, yeah. And right now I'm supposed to show you to your room, though I guess you know the place far better than I could." Teddy paused, looking at him with some ill-concealed concern. "Billy? Is — is everything all right?"

"Come on, baby bro," Tommy snorted. "Big blond's going to think you were planning to ditch him and now you're all upset that you can't get rid of him even here."

"What — no!" Billy blurted. "No, it's just — I was worried, you know, about if we could stay in touch, and —" And he had thought Teddy would forget all about him.

"I'm sure we would have found a way anyway." Teddy took his hand, now, and his hand was so big and warm, and oh God Billy was going to faint any moment now. "I don't know about you, but I was pretty happy with our date. Ah. Happy enough to want another, that is."

"Right. Date." Billy nodded in a sort of automatic fashion, still trying to get his brain working properly. "I want a date."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'd say he's not usually this much of an idiot, but frankly, that might be a lie. Now, how about we at least get inside before everyone gets here to gawk at you going at it in the doorway like some bad romance novel?"

Billy would have protested, because surely at least some of that was worthy of a protest, but he had to admit Tommy did have some kind of a point. He made to grab the suitcase with his belongings, only to find that Teddy had literally reached his arm to take it. "Um. I'm pretty sure Aunt Raven can't do that."

"Yeah, uh, your granddad already noticed there are some differences." Teddy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, appearing embarrassed. "But then, from what I've understood, no two mutants really have the exact same power, anyway. At least it should be similar enough for her to give me some advice at least."

"I'm sure." Billy trailed behind Teddy into the manor, ignoring Tommy's grumbles about the kind of jerks who only helped pretty people with their luggage. He knew all too well that had Teddy offered a hand for Tommy as well, it would have been met with protests about how he was perfectly capable of carrying his own things, thanks, no need for any blond meddlers to stick their noses into his business.

Billy kept talking, or at least trying to; he wasn't sure how much actual conversation was included in his babbling, but Teddy was still smiling at him so obviously he couldn't have been making a complete fool of himself. That, or Teddy was even kinder than he appeared, if that was possible.

The room was hardly a surprise; it was the same one they had stayed in many times already, nice and familiar, with a few knickknacks forgotten over the years. Billy sat on his old bed even as Tommy jumped on his, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I can't believe we're here to actually stay, this time."

"Eh. You know mom and dad will be by before the weekend at latest." Tommy snorted. "Mom's never been good at separation."

"Mmm. Maybe she'll get more to do with the team, now, since we're not home."

Teddy blinked. "Wait. If your grandfathers are Professor X and Magneto, that means your mother is…"

"Scarlet Witch," Tommy replied quite easily. "We told you she's a magician."

"Uh. Is that… is that a problem?" Billy knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help but worry that Teddy would be upset somehow. Get mad at him for not telling him before, probably. And he definitely did not want Teddy to get mad at him.

"What? No! It's just… it's just kind of a lot to take in, all at once."

"Of course it is. We're just that awesome."

"Shut up, Tommy." Billy sighed. "Yeah, I bet it is. I'm still kind of having trouble believing I'm a mutant, myself, and I've had people just waiting for my powers to show up pretty much my whole life."

"Guess we'll both have a lot to get used to, then." Teddy managed a small smile, though. "Let's look on the bright side. At least in case we want to go on another date, I'm just a couple of doors down, now."

"Really?" Billy blinked. He was fairly sure there had been no basic student rooms along this corridor the last time he'd been around. This was starting to feel like a conspiracy. "Uh, I mean… sure. I'd love that."

"You bet he would," Tommy snorted. "The one time you did go out, he spent the whole evening staring wistfully into the distance and sighing like a damsel in distress."

"I did not!" Billy protested, feeling a flush creeping on his cheeks. "I was just disappointed because I thought I wouldn't be able to see him again in a while since we agreed to come to the school!"

"And now you're both here, so if I hear any more sighing, I'm going to kick someone's ass. Yours if there's no reason, and Prince Charming's if there is." Tommy pointed a finger at Teddy. "You hear that? You'd better not even think about making my baby brother cry."

"Tommy, stop it," Billy groaned, falling on his face on the bed. "Teddy's not going to do that!"

"Ach, I would hope not. I would hate to harm a new arrival, and Mutter would be most cross."

The new voice made Billy lift his head again, looking up. On the ceiling of the room, which had been very much bare of any and all people just moments ago, he saw a familiar form. "Kurt?"

"Myself, as you can see." Kurt dropped lightly down on the floor and looked at each of them in turn, the tip of his tail swishing to and fro. "I was going to come welcome you, and it seems I get to meet the new student as well."

"I've seen you," Teddy said, pointing at Kurt. For a moment Billy got worried, but he seemed more curious than anything. "You can teleport, right? I saw you appear across the yard yesterday."

"After a fashion, yes." Kurt grinned. "And you must be the boy Mutter is supposed to instruct, yes? The shapeshifter?"

"Ah, right." Teddy nodded. "So, Mystique is your… mother, right?"

"Don't get too confused by the bluebird," Tommy said. "Uncle Kurt has spent half his little life abroad, so he's got a terrible accent and a sure spot as Grandpa's favorite."

Teddy blinked. "He's your uncle?" He looked from Kurt to the two of them and back, likely confused by the obviously small difference in age.

Kurt replied before Billy could explain the connection, white teeth flashing from the darkness of blue fur. "Well, technically I am their mother's cousin, but since I'm only a couple of years older, Pietro thought it would be amusing to teach them to call me uncle." 

"Which should tell you all you need to know about this family's sense of humor," Tommy pointed out. "If I were you, I'd run while I still can."

"Tommy, please." Billy sighed. "Stop being an ass."

"Indeed." Kurt grinned. "It is most impolite to tease your brother about his romantic interest."

"I hate you both." Billy stood up and sniffed, trying to gather what remained of his dignity. "Teddy? Do you still have classes today?"

"Hm? No, I don't. Professor said I should get used to the place before I start worrying about classes, so I don't start until Monday."

"Great." Billy strode over to him, grasping his hand. "There's plenty of time until dinner, so I'm going to take you out to see the town. There's this great ice cream place that's a nice walk away."

"Will you be needing a chaperone?" He knew even without looking that Kurt was grinning in the most annoying way possible.

"No. And in fact," Billy turned to point a finger at him, "if I see as much as a twitchy tail before we get back, I'm going to see at what distance I can manage to zap you enough to make all your fur stand on end."

"I don't have fur, though." And of course Tommy would have to interfere.

"No. But do you really want to be around to see us on a date at an ice cream bar?"

"Ew, no." Tommy made a face. "You'd probably start making out just to spite me."

"Don't show up and you don't have to find out." Billy turned to Teddy at last. "Shall we?"

"I've got to say," Teddy said as they walked down the corridor, his hand still held tightly in Billy's, "it was kind of fascinating to see you taking charge."

"I'll take that as a compliment and not as a comment on how unlikely it is that I would." Billy sighed. "Sorry. The majority of my family like nothing as much as being a pain."

"Eh. What can you do? It's family."

"I suppose so." He still didn't entirely trust them to stay away; for some reason, both Kurt and Tommy seemed convinced Billy's well-being was their sole responsibility and took great liberties whenever they thought it would be beneficial to their task. "This wasn't even particularly bad, sadly."

"I'll just brace myself for any future impacts." Teddy paused. "So… are we going to make out?"

"I don't know. Are we?" Billy hoped his question sounded more teasing and less about to burst with nervousness.

"How about we go see this ice cream place and decide whether it's romantic enough for that?"

Billy grinned, and for the first time all day, the slightly sick feeling at the pit of his stomach faded away. "Sounds like a plan."

Perhaps, just perhaps, everything would turn out all right.

*

"He is not a mutant."

Charles was, as always, the epitome of calmness. "My dear Raven. What do you mean?"

"The new kid. He's not a mutant and you know it." Raven folded her arms, giving her brother an accusing glare. "What is this about?"

"Nothing too bad, I assure you." Charles shook his head. "As far as anyone is to know, young Theodore is merely another mutant, nothing more or less. After all, what else could he be?"

"I don't know, but I know something is fishy." Raven sniffed. "He says he's had some ability ever since he was a child, and you know powers that manifest young tend to come in strong, and usually after a trauma. His has been a gradual build with nothing to trigger it."

"There is still a lot we do not know about the way the X gene works." As though she was going to be that easy to deceive. "Why would I have taken him in if he could not benefit from our instruction?"

"Why, indeed?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know instruction isn't the only thing kids come here for. We've got plenty of students who know perfectly well how to handle their powers; they're here just because they wouldn't be safe anywhere else."

"And you would deny him that right just because he doesn't fit your preconceived notions of how a mutation manifests?"

"That's it, isn't it?" Because damn if he was ever going to give a straight answer to anything. "He's here because you want to protect him from something or someone."

"I wish to protect all my students," Charles replied. "As does Erik, who knows my motivations and approves of them."

"So he's in on this, too." Raven pursed her lips. She still wasn't convinced Teddy had ever even met a mutant before Billy, but obviously she wasn't going to get the truth that easily. "It's got to be something serious if he agreed, considering how reluctant he is to let any outsiders in."

"Or perhaps he is just an ordinary student."

"Except if that was the case, you wouldn't be dancing around the issue like this." She sighed. "I need to know, Charles. If you want to keep him safe from whatever it is that might threaten him, I need to know so I can act accordingly."

"At the moment, the best way to keep him safe is for as few people as possible to know the truth about him."

"And you don't think I, of all people, would not know the worth of secrecy?" She felt faintly insulted at the implication. "Or perhaps that I might not be able to shield it from some inquiring minds as well as you or Erik can?"

"It is not a matter of my not trusting you," Charles sighed. As if. "If the wrong people heard about him, it wouldn't be just Theodore who would come to danger."

"How big a threat are we talking, here?" Surely she deserved to know at least that much. "What would be at stake, aside from the one boy? The school? The city? The country?"

"In the worst case scenario?" Charles's expression hinted at nothing but the utmost seriousness. "The planet."

"Right." Raven paused. "Should I, or should I not, allow Kurt to associate with him?" Because she knew damn well her son had found a way to meet the mystery guest by now. Charles and Erik had asked everyone to give him some space to get settled in at first, but with the twins here, there was no way Kurt would stay away.

"Oh, absolutely. The poor boy needs more friends around whom he needs not worry about revealing his abilities. I have no doubt he and Kurt could become wonderful friends."

"So he is not the actual danger, then." At least she hoped so, or she would have more than just a few sharp words for her idiot of a soft-hearted brother.

"Oh, absolutely not. Theodore himself is not a danger to anyone, and rather unaware that there might be any threats directed at him, either. It would be my hope that he remains ignorant of that unfortunate fact as long as possible."

"Right." Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose. Somehow she always managed to get a headache when talking with Charles about serious matters. She blamed it all on him, of course. "So, all I am to know is that there is a vast, interplanetary threat that might take notice of our new student if they knew who and where he is, but there's no harm in letting my son be around him, because he's not a danger at all even though he can change his form at will at an entirely different scale than I can?"

"Precisely." And he actually had the gall to smile while he said it. "Theodore is no danger to anyone, unless, I believe, someone were to harm those he cares about. He is merely a very sweet boy who was born with some extraordinary abilities. Not entirely unlike your darling Kurt, I might say."

"Until he turns blue and furry, I will thank you to keep the comparisons to Kurt at a minimum, thank you."

"Blue and furry? Not quite, unless he were trying to. I would much rather expect green and scaly."

Green. Green and scaly and capable of rather astonishing transformations. "Charles!" She stared at him in shock. "You can't mean he's —"

"Perfectly safe, Raven." His voice left no room for argument, not that it would stop her. "I assure you, while it may seem clear to you, the truth is much murkier than that."

"So that's it? Thank you for your concern, Raven, now let's have some tea while your boy's out there playing with a Skrull?"

"I would imagine Kurt is too old to appreciate you calling whatever it is the young people do these days mere playing, my dear sister. And as I said, the truth is much murkier than all that." And here was one of his usual smiles, again. "Though the suggestion of tea is excellent. Would you perhaps join me?"

"You are impossible, Charles." She sighed. "Can you promise me the boys are safe?"

"From Theodore? Without a doubt." Charles's lips twitched. "The only thing I might be concerned about is poor William's heart, but then, I am quite certain it is in good hands." He paused, then added, "However big and green those hands might turn out to be."

"I hope you are right, then. I look horrible in black, and Irene isn't too fond of funerals." And she would never, ever forgive him if he turned out to be wrong.

Of course, she knew it would still be long before Charles forgave himself.


End file.
